At present, with rapid development of science and technology, various kinds of display devices, such as Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), Organic Light-Emitting Diode Display (OLED), develop gradually.
Taking the OLED as an example, an Integrated Circuit (IC) of the OLED commonly employs a Chip On Film (COF) to bind with the OLED display panel.